Kate Cameron
' Katelin Albernathy Cameron (Born October 29, 1977- )' is an American professional wrestler, former competetive martial artist in the style of Kuniba-ha shito ryu karate, and co-owner of the Lochnar dojang in Bethesda, MD . She is currently active in the Pro Graps Association's XX-division. Pre-Wrestling Career Kate Cameron was born and spent her childhod and adolescence in inner city Newark, New Jersey, born to what she calls a "modern day coven of real life, no-shit witches". Though her parents engaged in a very unusual form of religious practice, her raising was described as typical working class New Jersey. She showed an interest in athletics as early as elementary school and found moderate success in softball (Freshman year) and track (subsequent years) while attending Barringer High School. Both her softball and track coach described her as "aggressive, often hard to manage in a team setting, though her performance has been solid without any gaps." Her senior year saw her take an avid interest in martial arts as well. After flunking out of two jiujitsu dojos, she found that harder Goshinbudo styles seemed to suit her better. "It was the grappling aspects I was looking for more than the strikes, and I was hooked after one night in that National Guard armory gym. It felt more visceral". Kate did not intend to attend college, instead following her parent's advice of spending a year or two working. Her steadiest job proved to be for a fish market while her free time was devoted to karate. She achieved her Ichi-dan and Ni-dan ranking in 1997, a year she had also become an avid watcher of professional wrestling, particullarly the ultra violent promotions such as ECW and FMW (the latter aquired through bootleg VHS tapes from a friend at work). Golden Dragon Pro Approached by a talent scout for Golden Dragon Pro (1990-1999), Kate accepted an offer to work some house shows for the promotion's American presence there. After four months of jobbing in these shows, the promotion began to feel financial and legal difficulties and had to shut down it's overseas ambitions. Eiji Uzumura, VP, did not want to leave Cameron behind seeing a good work ethic and in-ring intensity and arranged for a long term contract to work in Japan. She was booked as the third member of a face three woman stable, "The Ogre Girls", a gimmick that had them dressed like schoolgirl hooligans complete with baseball bats and hockey sticks which they used on the more villianous women on the roster. "It was a sweet deal, but I knew something was up. A lot of the headliners were phoning it in, most of the rookies were booking it trying to get in good with Giant Baba or whoever the hell else was still signed on with a stable JP promotion. I was just trying to use what stage time I had left and enjoy the perks they were lavishing on me while it lasted." The prediction turned out true, as after less than a year into her GDP tenure, Cameron was finally let go when the company filed for bankruptcy. Super Pro Wrestling (2000-2004) and institutionalization Kate didn't have to remain unemployed for long, however. An outcast among most promoters, Doug Minton, launched SPWF in 2000, taking in mostly castoffs and laid off workers from other larger promotions. Kate's first role was as a punk rock groupie (a persona she brought authenticity to given her own love of the genre of music) for a similarly punk themed team of high flying brawlers called Anarch-X. She felt stifled by the managerial role and lobbied every chance she could for SPWF to launch a full time women's division. She got her wish several months later, but she would miss out on the early days of competition. On December 18th, 2000, Kate was ambushed and assaulted at a nightclub by a drug addled and crazed wrestling fanatic for a team that Anarch-X had been feuding with. The incident left Kate with over 19 stab wounds, permanent scarring, and thanks to a strangulation attempt, possible brain damage. Kate was hospitalized for her injuries as well as spending a year inpatient at Bellevue, and although taken off the roster, Minton personally saw to it that her medical and psychiatric bills were accounted for. Kate Cameron emerged from her time in the hospital scarred, alive and still competitive, but a changed woman. Entering the SPWF's female roster only one week after walking out of Bellevue came a far more aggressive, violent, and dangerous persona. The Blood Angel Ditching her more punk rock attire for something far more dark and sinister, Kate adopted the moniker from what she claims was a vision while she was left for dead. She claims the Blood Angel is a guiding force and inspiration, a reason to live, but it demands nothing short of merciless ambition and conquest from it's followers. Cameron's reign of terror over the women's division of SPWF exemplified this, seeing her holding onto the SPWF Women's Title for 80% of the division's existence. Further cementing her reputation, at one point in the division's existence every female competitor had to take injury related time off after a run in with Cameron and her tactics. Still, as a sort of cult heroine to the more rabid SPWF fans, she was too big a draw to let go, and Minton allowed her frequent competition into mixed tag matches with her still current lover, martial artist and former wrestler Brian Lochnar. The pair even briefly held the world tag titles for two months. SPWF eventually folded in 2004 due to constant lawsuit bombardment and investigations into Minton and other's financial dealings and alleged mob ties. Kate's farewell match in the Cow Palace saw her along with two other top ranked female performers simultaneously take on a notoriously misogynistic heel by the name of Pepe'. 'Pro Graps Association (2010-current)' Her lover diagnosed with a rare blood disorder shortly after their departure from SPWF, Kate and Brian put themselves in "semi-retirement" to tend to his worsening condition and to focus on managing Brian's dojo in Maryland. Still, Kate described her situation as simply "Going stir crazy" for ring competition again. Despite some scheduling conflicts, Kate Cameron made her debut in 2010 again under the Blood Angel persona. Kate's first title shot came at Throwing Hands but she failed to secure the title after a pinfall loss to Tsokala. Most fans knew that the nature of the victory would in no way end the feud, but Kate was initially not given a rematch at Grandest Stage of The Mall. True to the fashion that netted her success in SPWF, The Blood Angel went on an even more violent rampage trough the XX ranks, highlighted by a XX division battle royale victory, assaulting Maria Sol Flores in her office, and putting the Anxiety Attack on Pru atop thumbtacks. Kate declared in thinly vieled threats that she wouldn't stop until either she got a more "appropriate" match with Tsokala, or there were literally no other able bodied members of the XX division left to face her. Ruth herself demanded the rematch replace her scheduled match with Christina, allowing Kate to set the terms. The Blood Angel's choice was a simple Lights Out rules street fight, which after a good deal of property destruction and both Ruth and Kate sustaining injuries warranting EMT intervention, saw Kate emerge with the title in hand. Styles and Influences Kate Cameron cites Terry Funk and "Mother-in-Law" Toyoda as her primary influences, but has also said to borrow elements in both her persona and wrestling style from Atsushi Onita, Matsunaga, New Jack, The Great Muta, and various members of the Vachon family. Though rather infamous for her brawling, enthusiastic employment of weapons, and frequent deathmatches, Cameron is keen to almost as frequently inject sound amateur wrestling and judo into her move arsenal. *'Title History' **SPWF Women's Division Champion (2002-2004, 2 reigns) **SPWF Tag Team Champion w/Brian Lochnar (2003) *'Finishing Moves' **Anxiety Attack DDT (as Blood Angel) **Go-To-Hell Backdrop (as an Ogre Girl) *'Trained By' **"Laughing Assassin" Iji Omura **"Miss Decapitator" Yumiko Umija *Entrance Music **Pretty Vacant -The Sex Pistols (with Anarch-X) **Living Dead Girl -Rob Zombie (SPWF 2002-2003) **Land of Rape and Honey -Ministry (SPWF 2003-2004) **Samhain -Mother of Mercy (PGA current) Category:XX-Division Champions